When the Past Rides In
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Twenty-five years after Byron Sully headed west, his past catches up with him in the form of a half-brother, Vin Tanner. Can these two related strangers help each other solve issues from Sully's past and Vin's future?


**When the Past Rides In**

By: Tess Thieler

February 2010

Prequel –

Dear Readers,

This is a "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman" / "The Magnificent Seven" crossover fanfic. It is the first crossover I have ever written. I hope to do it justice. Inspiration to merge the characters Byron Sully and Vin Tanner came to me after I purchased and watched The Magnificent Seven TV series on DVD. Thanks to a dear friend, I was introduced to this western TV show I never knew existed. Being a long time fan of DQMW, I became immediately drawn to M7's character, Vin Tanner. His looks, rugged western attire, and much of his personality resembled my favorite Dr. Quinn character, Byron Sully. Their similarities compelled me to do some research. I discovered that the actors who played these characters (Joe Lando and Eric Close) not only have the same vivid blue eyes and similar hair color, but even their height of 5'11" was a perfect match. Thus the drive to somehow connect these two in a crossover fanfic was born. Enjoy!

To "_Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_" fans – Please bear with me while I develop the back story that allows me to bring The Magnificent Seven's charming Vin Tanner, to Colorado Springs. I altered Sully's past only slightly to develop what I hope to be a believable plot.

To "_The Magnificent Seven_" fans – Please forgive me for altering some of Vin Tanner's past childhood history. I kept as true to the character's facts in the series as I could, but I needed to use a little of an author's creative license to make the merge of Vin into Sully's life believable.

This crossover fanfiction takes place early in the spring of 1871 during Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman's Season 4, which is well before The Magnificent Seven TV series began.

And now on with the story…….

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

In the glow of a fire burning in the room's hearth, Vincent Tanner wearily slumped on the edge of his father's empty bed. His fringed leather coat felt a bit heavier on his shoulders than usual. The last two days blurred in his mind as he tried to come to terms with the unexpected turn of events. His father was dead. He had no other kin. For the past 25 years, his father guided his life and now a well-placed bullet had turned his world upside down on its axis.

His eyes misted as he dwelled on his father's memory. Truett Tanner… fearless and maybe a little too self-confident in his ambition, had been the only person who ever really cared about him, and now he was gone. Vin felt the pangs of loneliness many times before - running from town to town all over the country for most of his life contributed to that. He and his father never stayed in one place for very long. His father's occupation didn't allow for roots to grow or for friendships to develop. Lonely was one thing he felt plenty of times over the years, but now he felt truly _alone_.

Despair toyed with his mind, making him yearn for the comfort of a woman's arms. Unfortunately, his mother died only days after his birth, girlfriends didn't exist, and the saloon's soiled doves simply served as a temporary crutch. He felt lost. His father's final words echoed silently in his mind's mournful atmosphere, _"Don't follow in my shoes, son. The price on another man isn't worth the price of your life… educate yourself… find a good woman and settle down."_ Truett's spirit left him then before Vin could even ask his father why he never remarried. In fact, as he grew up, any time Vin ever brought up questions about his mother, his father immediately changed the subject. As far as Vin knew, his father had been hurt so badly by his mother that he never wanted anything to do with a woman again. If marriage wasn't for his father, then it wasn't for him either. Bounty hunting put good food on the table and a roof over their heads. The life he had been living with his father suited him just fine.

Readying to check out of the final boarding house room he and his father shared, he gathered Truett's few remaining possessions and set them on the bed. There wasn't much, but it amounted to more than one person could continue to carry around. What was he going to do with it all? The bullets and pistol would come in handy, but that was it. As he sorted through his father's saddle bags that once hung from a saddle horn between jobs, he discovered something he never knew existed. One side concealed a false bottom. Removing the thin piece of wood revealed a shallow compartment containing a few items, each wrapped in dark brown velvet cloth. On top lay an envelope with his name printed on it. With the nomad life they led, Vin rarely attended school, but he did manage to acquire the knowledge of how to recognize and print his own name. His father never seemed to think much of book learning and Vin adopted that same opinion as he grew.

Opening the envelope, he pulled into view a piece of paper with writing on it. Unable to decipher the words, the only thing he recognized was his name in the first line. Setting the letter aside, he opened the first velvet-covered rectangular object. Inside, he found a small framed photograph not much bigger than his own hand. He inspected the close-up image of a man and woman in fancy dress. Realization finally dawned as he studied their faces more closely. It was the man's face he recognized - his own father - a good 25 years younger. _This must be his wedding picture…THEIR wedding picture_, he corrected as he gazed upon his mother's image for the first time in his life. Petite in stature, feminine and elegant... her long, lush wavy mane nearly reached her waist. Absently, Vin fingered the ends of his own shoulder-length locks realizing now that he had always carried a part of her with him. Was this why his father often mentioned that he needed a hair cut? Studying her face, he recognized the shape of her nose and mouth as his own... possibly her eyes too. _Amazing_. But that's where the similarities ended. She was beautiful. His father looked happy. What could have possibly gone wrong that he would never want to speak of her again? It had been years since Vin even approached the subject… probably more than ten. He guessed his father thought it was best for him to simply not know and kept that part of his past buried.

Setting the picture aside, he uncovered another object of similar size. Again, the velvet material protected a small framed photograph of another fancy dressed couple, but he didn't recognize either of them. Why did his father carry these hidden photographs around for all these years? Vin studied the faces of the second couple carefully. They appeared happy. Who were they? He lifted his parent's wedding photo, missing his father and admiring his mother's beauty. Then it hit him. Holding the photographs together his keen eyes discovered the connection. It was the same woman in both pictures. His mother appeared much younger, maybe ten years or more in the photo with the strange man, but there was no doubt that it was her. His mother had been married before she married his father? The proof lay visible before him and his mind reeled. Now he had even more questions he wished to ask. Shaking his head, he set the images aside. There was one more object in the hidden compartment – a very small velvet pouch. Pulling open the leather ties, he emptied its contents onto his palm. A woman's diamond ring glistened in the firelight. His mother's? The picture of his parents confirmed that. What he didn't expect was to discover that she wore it in both photographs. This puzzle surrounding his past had more holes in it than a piece of wood used for target practice. He needed answers. Remembering the letter his father left him, he cast a glance its way wondering if the answers were there. They had to be.

Despite the questions boggling his brain, a knock at the door summoned his immediate attention. After setting the items on the bed, he placed a hand on the sawn off shot gun strapped to his thigh, and readied himself for confrontation. Moving to stand close to the wall next to the door's hinged side, he pulled his gun and cautiously called out, "Who's there?" Vin's voice foretold an uninviting tone.

"It's just me, Mr. Tanner… Reverend Isaac Augur."

Assured the preacher came alone, Vin cautiously unlocked the door. "Come in."

The door opened enough for the town's preacher to step into the gunman's view. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room for its occupant. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I just learned you were leaving town and I wanted to wish you well."

Vin holstered his weapon and stepped from the shadows before the kindly older man who had helped bury his father only hours ago. "Thanks, preacher." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Where are you headed, son?"

"Ain't sure yet," he shrugged indifferently. "Most likely somewhere around Tascosa, Texas."

"Will you be staying in the same line of work?"

Vin stepped closer to the hearth. "You mean since it's probably what killed my father?"

The preacher nodded.

"I don't see why not. It's what I do."

"But you could do something else."

"Yeah? Like what?" Feeling uncomfortable with this line of questioning, the professional tracker moved away, strolling closer to the bed and his father's remaining effects.

"You could work for the law," the reverend sincerely suggested.

"The law? I already work for the law." Vin shook his head. "I ain't much for wearin' a badge, either. 'Sides, bounty hunting pays better."

"Does it?" Reverend Augur stepped closer to the young gunman. "You may have money weighing down your pockets, but what else does it give you?"

The young man crossed his arms. "I don't follow."

"It gives you a heavy conscience too, doesn't it? One connected to every man you kill to bring to justice."

"They are murderers who took the lives of others for their own benefit," Vin countered.

"And how is bounty hunting different?"

The gunman's face paled the instant reality set in, but he quickly regained his composure. "I never broke the law."

"No… but you often break the fifth commandment - Thou shalt not kill."

"That's different," he muttered looking away.

"Is it? Can you really stand there and tell me that every time you snuck up on a wanted man and took his life when it wasn't in defense of your own, it didn't affect you?"

Vin leveled a steely gaze at the preacher, "I'm not on trial here."

"Mr. Tanner, I do realize that how you live your life is none of my business, but it is my business when one of the Lord's children seems lost." The Reverend adjusted his stance – his voice gentled. "Son, I have witnessed the hollow, desolate look in your eyes more than once in these past two weeks."

Vin hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his buckskins and cocked his head, silently challenging the preacher's statement as the older man continued.

"I was in the jail talking to a convicted man when you and your father first walked in. Through the open door, I could see your most recent target outside, slung over the saddle of a horse. At first I thought it was my imagination, but the more I watched, the more I realized that you didn't seem all that happy when the sheriff paid you the bounty. Your father was, but not you. It was then that I realized that you must not really like what you were doing… that killing someone, even if it's within the law, didn't sit right with you."

"You're wrong," Vin stated convincingly in tone, but his expression revealed otherwise.

"Am I?" The preacher was on a roll now. "When I saw you today at the funeral, you had that same expression – that same hollow look in your eyes."

"I had just buried my father," the young man clipped evenly.

"Don't you mean that you just buried the reason you'd become a bounty hunter in the first place?" Reverend Augur stepped closer. "The way I see it, you went along with it because it was what your father wanted. Killing in cold blood is not in you, son."

Vin turned slightly, his body language stating clearly that he did not want to hear this, but the man of the cloth continued anyway.

"I've looked into the eyes of many killers in jail cells for much of my life. They all have that same look, that lack of compassion… lack of a conscience… but I don't see that in you. You don't have to continue down this same road. Why don't you use whatever money your father may have left you, learn a trade, and set down roots somewhere. Maybe even start a family."

The young bounty hunter's complexion paled again. The last things his father stated just before drawing his final breath reflected nearly the same advice. Sobered by this coincidence, he swallowed noticeably then slowly sank his weight down on the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Tanner," the Reverend continued, "Your brilliant skills with firearms could be used in other ways. I read articles in the newspapers all the time about young western towns that could use a figure of authority to help tame them."

Vin made eye contact with the outspoken man. "I said I'm not interested in wearing a badge."

"You wouldn't have to." The preacher confirmed. "You already have a reputation that precedes you for being quick on the draw and a perfect shot. Any town you'd settle in would surely welcome your talents in the name of maintaining the peace. Evildoers simply wouldn't bother hanging around." The preacher's hand patted the young man's leather clad shoulder. "Think about it."

Vin nodded. Remarkably, the man's assumptions about him were right on target. It had been happening over the last few years and he no longer had much of a stomach for his line of work. He wanted to make his father proud though, so he never mentioned it. He just kept pushing those thoughts aside fearing his father would think him a coward. The reverend had a point though. He could change his life now if he wanted to. He glanced up at the man in black, "You read about towns needin' help?"

"All the time. The most recent seems to be centered on a growing western town in the Wyoming Territory. I believe it's called Four Corners."

Vin nodded, memorizing its name and location. "Reverend Augur… maybe you could do me a favor? I'd be much obliged if you would read this to me." Vin grasped his father's letter and handed it to the surprised older man. "I've only been in school long enough to learn to write my name. My father left this and I'd really like to know what it says… if it ain't no trouble, of course."

"No trouble at all." The preacher moved closer to the hearth to make good use of the fire's light. He cleared his throat then began.

_To my son, Vincent Tanner. _

_If you have found this letter then my time on earth has come to pass. Within these words you'll find answers to questions you asked long ago. Please forgive my delay in answering them._

_I met your mother, Victoria Sully, the year before you were born. Your mother was recently widowed with one son. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen… a lethal combination of gentleness, dignity and grace. The moment her stunning blue eyes looked my way, I fell hard. I was just passing though town on the day I met her, but I couldn't force myself to leave. I didn't need to work as I had saved up plenty so I stayed in a local hotel while I courted her. It took me two weeks to convince her just to have dinner with me. It was then I found out about her widowed state and that she had a young son, Byron, who was named after his deceased father. I could tell she was grieving, but I thought I could fill that empty place in her heart one day. Within a few months she agreed to marry me and I couldn't have been happier. I soon discovered that her acceptance of my marriage proposal probably had more to do with providing for her son than any love she felt for me. I guess I came along too soon after her husband's passing. I learned that her son had to quit school to work at the docks in order to help put food on the table. Victoria did some sewing, but between the two of them, they were just barely getting by - until I came along. I made sure she and her son never wanted for anything. Byron never warmed up to me no matter how hard I tried. I guess I just couldn't fill his pa's shoes._

_Vin, remember this…until Victoria, I never felt love for a woman like I did for your mother. I even accepted that when we married she didn't feel the same for me that I did for her. She tried her best, but I could sense the sadness of grief still lurking beneath the surface. I kept telling myself that my love for her would heal her heart and help that fade, but it wasn't enough. Once Victoria found herself with child, she seemed happier and my hope was renewed. However, problems with her pregnancy arose. I remember my heart breaking while I held her for an entire night as she wept in my arms. It was only then that I learned she had lost a younger son in a riding accident only six months before her husband died. I did not know this – no wonder her grief ran so deep. Between sobs she told me that she hoped she was carrying a son, a gift from heaven for taking the other one from her too soon. If she had a boy, she wanted him to be named Vincent after the one she lost. Holding her, comforting her, I promised to honor her request. I would have promised her the moon if it would have ended her sadness and suffering._

_As her medical problems continued, the doctor ordered her bedridden and even then she went into labor a full month early. My son, you were so small that the doctor laid you on a pillow for us to hold. Your mother was so weak that she couldn't cradle you in her arms for very long. You continued to weaken and by the second day, the doctor gave us the grave news that he didn't expect you to survive. Victoria never smiled after that. I could hardly get her to eat and along with you, she grew weaker. It was like she had lost the will to live. My heart ached for her and also for myself because my love for her again wasn't enough. Even Byron blamed me for the state his mother was in. He never said it, but I could see it in his eyes._

_I just couldn't let Victoria lose another son so, with the doctor's approval, I started to give you store-bought formula between nursings, trying desperately to help you become stronger. When you were three days old, I left you with Victoria only briefly to pick up more formula. When I returned, Byron was with you and said his mother had gone out for a walk. I felt relief that she must be feeling better and that her being up and about was a good sign that she was getting stronger. After a few hours, she did not return and I became worried. I tended to you while Byron went out to look for her. He came home a short while later with the town's marshal bearing tragic news. Your mother had somehow drowned in a river. The doctor claimed she must have been suffering from a deep depression that some women develop after giving birth. I guess the thought of losing you after all she had already been though pushed her over the edge. I felt like I had failed her - and both her sons. _

_I'm sure that Byron blamed us both for his mother's death. He never came home after her funeral, but I thought he just needed some time to himself. He was always a quiet boy and often sought time alone. I focused on you and your care since I was now doing it alone. The day following Victoria's funeral, you took a turn for the worse and I admitted you into the best hospital around. While the nurses cared for you, I set out looking for your older brother, but he left no trail to follow. I learned from some men at the docks where Byron had worked, that he and another boy may have gone out west together. Search posses soon gave up looking and even though I posted notices in many newspapers and sent many telegrams to different sheriff stations, I never received any word about the boy. For the love of Victoria, I set my mind on you and your care. I did my best to help you survive. You grew up nicely, Vin. Your mother would have been proud._

_I'm sorry that I avoided answering your many questions over the years, but I feared that if I talked about your mother, I would not remain the same strong man in your eyes. You see, nothing can reduce me to tears faster than her memory. I still carry with me all the love I ever felt for Victoria. My heart aches for her smile. It was easier for me to write these details of your past on paper than ever to speak them aloud. Please forgive my weakness._

_I have carried Victoria's ring along with the only two photographs I have of her all these years in her honor. It was my way of keeping her close to me no matter where I traveled, although, all I had to do was look into your blue eyes that matched hers and I could feel her memory touch my soul. You resemble her a great deal, Vin._

_Victoria told me her cherished ring once belonged to her mother and for that reason I felt no hesitation to let her wear it as our wedding ring as well. If you ever find your older brother, Byron Sully, please give him this ring and the picture of his parents. To you I leave my horse, saddle, gun, money, and the rest of my earthly possessions. _

_Vin, I did the best I could to raise you. You've grown into a fine young man. I am proud of you. I hope someday, if you haven't already, you'll find a woman you can love with all your heart and settle down. I've been a fool to close my heart and not look for that kind of love again. Don't make the same mistakes I have. We only get one life._

_~Truett Tanner_

The gunman sat there in silence – completely dumbfounded. Reverend Auger, also amazed, gave him a moment to let it all sink in. "How much of this did you not know?"

"All of it," Vin stated in a monotone of disbelief.

"Mr. Tanner, I'm so sorry. This must come as a great shock to you."

"It does."

"Can you forgive your father?"

Vin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I reckon… in time." In stunned silence, he placed the photographs and ring back into the saddlebag exactly like he found them then removed his things from his bag and set them in his father's. He'd use it from now on – a way to keep a part of his father close to him.

Stuffing Truett's remaining personal effects into his saddlebag; Vin set it at the preacher's feet. "Thank you."

"What's this?"

"It's for your troubles," Vin confirmed. "I'm sure in your line of work you'd know who could use these things the most. The livery in town already bought my father's horse and saddle. There's some cash in there to cover all the funeral expenses."

The preacher stood and shook Vin's hand. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You have a conscience, son. A natural will to want to do what's right. To help people."

"Bounty hunting helps people."

"In its own way… but there are better, more respectable ways to bring justice to this world."

"I suppose."

"I guess your path is set now since learning what's in this letter."

"You could say that. The west is a big place though. Guess I best start askin' around about a Byron Sully. I probably should start lookin' in towns I've never been to before."

"I might be able to give you another place to start."

"Where'd that be?"

"The nearest army fort."

"Army fort?"

The preacher nodded. "Remembering names is also part of my job. I seem to recall reading in the newspapers, not so long ago, about a newly assigned Indian Agent Sully to one of the reservations."

"Is that so?"

"Someone at a fort should be able to tell you where he is assigned. It's a long shot, but Sully is not that common of a name. If it's not him, it could be a relative."

"I appreciate that. Sounds like a good place to start. I'll be headin' out at first light."

The preacher handed Vin back the letter, but he didn't make a move to take it.

"If I offer to make some coffee, would you consider readin' that letter to me again?"

The preacher smiled.

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

**Colorado Springs, April 1871 **

Weary from her afternoon clinic paperwork, Dr. Michaela Quinn set her pencil down. She needed an early break. Her mandatory quitting time of three o'clock was still over an hour away, but today her heavy pregnancy bundle wore on her reserves. Would she really be able to work up until the day the baby was born? Deciding that a short stroll in the sun to check on an order at the mercantile would perk her up, Michaela stepped outside and felt the wee one stir in her womb. Loving thoughts of Sully touched her heart as she crossed the street. She missed him, especially when he spent long hours at the reservation.

Smiling, her heart aglow with the adoration she felt for her husband, she entered the mercantile. Her eyes searched for Loren, but discovered someone much more enticing instead – Sully. He stood at the counter, his back to her, and his mind seemingly preoccupied. Temporarily by themselves and deciding to surprise him, her smile widened as she secretly approached his back and threw her arms around his sturdy shoulders. "I didn't expect you in town so early… I've missed you." She drew back as this most virile of men turned in her arms. "I really like your new coat," she commented, looking it over. "When did you finish making-" The remainder of her question caught in her throat as crystal blue eyes not belonging to her husband set upon her. Immediately, the internal warm feeling of love chilled and she quickly withdrew her physical contact from this stranger who possessed an uncanny resemblance to her beloved husband. The fringed leather-clad man smiled curiously at the very pregnant woman's surprised expression. Michaela's mind blanked as embarrassment paled her face. The room began to spin.

Strong hands quickly caught her shoulders to steady her. Conscious that she appeared heavy with child, the mystery man immediately guided her to a chair. "Are you alright?" Stooping at her side, his hand remained on her shoulder while he studied her.

Michaela racked her brain, striving for an explanation. How could she have made such a drastic mistake!? She now couldn't even force herself to look at the man. Needing to answer him, she forced out a few words, "I'm… fine now." Her hand concealed much of the incriminating flush on her face.

"You sure?"

"Yes… thank you."

"Maybe I should go fetch the storekeeper. He's gettin' some supplies for me from his storeroom."

Michaela tried not to panic, "No… I'm alright. Really." The last thing she needed was for Loren to learn of her embarrassment. She folded her hands around the swell of her unborn baby. "I… I'm terribly sorry."

"I'm not," the man quickly admitted, completely enjoying the unexpected attention even though it was clearly a case of mistaken identity.

"I thought you," she breathed deeply, "…were someone else."

"Lucky guy." The handsome frontiersman perused her features, "You sure you'll be alright?"

His concern for her seemed genuine which helped put the lady doctor more at ease. She drew a noticeable breath and chanced a glance at the new stranger in town. His resemblance to Sully was remarkable – fringed buckskin clothing, same height, same build, same hair color and length, and now that she viewed his face, even the same eye color. "Yes," her voice sounded stronger as she regained her composure. "I'm fine now – thank you." Humbly, she managed to look directly at him. "Please accept my apologies for mistaking you for my husband."

"No harm done, Ma'am. 'Sides… that's the nicest greeting I've had in a long while." He bestowed upon her a charming grin. "Are all people in this town so _friendly_?" He purposely exaggerated the word friendly.

Rattled, Michaela bypassed his question with one of her own. "Will you be staying in Colorado Springs long?"

"Probably just a day or two."

Michaela smiled meekly as she stood, needing to distance herself from him. The stranger rose to his feet, hands ready to steady her if need be. She reeled in her emotions. "Thank you again for your assistance."

"Anytime."

Michaela nodded, grateful that Loren had not yet come back from the storeroom. She headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting somethin'?"

She paused to glance over her shoulder, "Forgetting?"

"Whatever it was you came in here for."

"Oh, that." Michaela smiled, regaining the final remnants of her composure. "It can wait another day."

"Suit yourself." He adjusted his stance, picked up a Stetson set on the counter in front of him, and perched it on his head.

Michaela silently chastised herself for not noticing the worn western hat on the counter earlier. Despite current customs, Sully never wore one. "Have a nice day."

"You do the same… take it easy now."

"I will." With relief she exited the store, thankful there were no witnesses to her embarrassing mistake. That was one break that could have sent her into labor early. She breathed deeply, calming herself, as she headed back to the clinic to finish up for the day.

No longer tired, Michaela tried to focus on updating her patients' files, but the leather-clad stranger kept invading her thoughts. Never had she met someone who resembled Sully so completely. His hair, his blue eyes, his height… even a coat similar to the ones Sully made for himself. She shook her head – he even smelled like Sully! That familiar scent of woods and leather combination so familiar to her now was unmistakable. This was crazy. As Michaela relived her embarrassing situation over again, her eyes widened. _Oh my goodness… I never even asked his name!_ She couldn't believe her lack of manners, especially not addressing him by name when she apologized, but chalked it up to pregnancy and embarrassment. Maybe it's for the best. She truly hoped he was just passing though, but just to be certain she vowed to actually face Sully anytime she saw him in town. No more surprise hugs – at least for the next few days.

A knock at the clinic's door jarred her wandering thoughts. Thankful for the interruption, she gladly opened the door. There stood the rugged stranger she had embraced in the mercantile. The surprised look on his face matched her own.

He shuffled his feet, "Ah…Ma'am… I'm looking for a Dr. Mike."

"Are you ill?"

"No… nothin' like that. The storekeeper told me that Dr. Mike could answer my question."

"I see." She hoped the slight flush of returning embarrassment didn't show. "Please come in."

As he stepped inside the clinic, Michaela returned to her desk. "What can I help you with?"

"You're Dr. Mike?"

"I am."

"I was expectin'-"

"A man… I know." She grinned. "So was this town when I first showed up. Mike is a nickname for Michaela."

The frontiersman nodded. "Do you know where I can find an Indian Agent by the name of Byron Sully?"

"May I ask why?"

"You know him then?"

"I do."

The man looked relieved. "This may seem crazy, but I just found out a few months ago that he is my older brother."

"Brother? Sully's never mentioned having a younger brother that was still living."

"Sully?"

"Byron Sully is my husband, Mr…."

"Tanner. Vin Tanner. He most likely thought I died. Guess I wasn't supposed to survive after I was born. I'm told that Byron is my half-brother actually. I've been searching across the country to find him." Reaching inside his coat, he pulled out the letter his father left him and handed it to her. "This will explain everything. My father left this letter for me. He died several months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I wish he had told me all this himself."

Michaela shook her head as she read the words connecting her husband to this man. It was so hard to comprehend and yet so wonderful that Sully actually has some family after all.

"Mr. Tanner, my husband is at the reservation now, but he will be home later tonight. You can stop by then if you like. It would give you and Sully a chance to talk."

"I'd like that."

"Good," Michaela smiled, hesitating only briefly. "Um, Mr. Tanner… can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Can we keep the way we first met… just between us?"

Vin cocked his head. "I take it my brother's a jealous man?"

"No… nothing like that. Sully's usually a very fair and just man." She blushed slightly. "I just find it highly embarrassing."

"Sure Dr. Mike, you need not worry." He tipped his hat respectfully.

Michaela proceeded to give him directions to the homestead. She couldn't wait to surprise her husband tonight.

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

The Sully homestead bustled with activity as dinnertime ended. Colleen and Brian finished clearing the table as a firm knock sounded at the door. Sully dropped his task of helping his pregnant-weary wife in the kitchen to address the unexpected visitor. His mind told him that it was probably a medical emergency requiring his wife's immediate attention. Evening interruptions were something that he learned to expect when married to the town's only doctor.

"Can I help you?"

A strange man dressed in buckskins and a fringed leather coat, stood on the front porch. "I surely hope so. I'm looking for Byron Sully."

Sully folded his arms, a questioning expression dawned his features. "That'd be me."

"I've been trying to track you down for a couple months," the rugged man admitted.

"Track me down?"

Michaela joined her husband at the door. Their children's curiosity drew them to stand not far behind their parents.

The stranger nodded. "My name is Vin Tanner - my father was Truett Tanner."

Sully's disapproving eyes shifted briefly as he took notice of the stranger's gun strapped to his right thigh. "Truett Tanner - the bounty hunter?"

"That's right. My mother was Victoria Tanner."

Sully's expression went stone cold. "I got nothin' to say to you."

He started to close the door, but Michaela stopped him. "Sully?" She stared from Vin then to her husband who now retreated to the kitchen and then back at Vin again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tanner. Please wait while I get to the bottom of this."

He shook his head, his expression revealing a multitude of emotions. "Just give these to your husband and my conscience will be clear." He handed Michaela two objects wrapped in dark brown velvet then tipped his hat respectfully. "Take care."

"Please wait!" she called out, but he bounded down the steps, mounted his horse, and took off down the road without even looking back.

As Michaela set the concealed items on the table, she gave Colleen and Brian a confused look then sought her husband. Taking the hint, the kids carried their homework upstairs to their rooms, giving their parents time to sort things out in private.

Michaela entered the kitchen and approached her husband, touching his forearm gently to draw his attention. "Sully? I don't understand."

"That man out there, and his father, probably caused my mother's death."

"What? How could you think that?"

"Cause if his father hadn't married my mother after my pa died, she'd probably still be alive."

"That's crazy. That man happens to be your half-brother who has been looking for you for months."

Sully turned quickly to look directly at his wife. "You knew about this?"

"We met in town earlier."

"And you didn't warn me?"

"Warn you? I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be thrilled!"

"Thrilled!? HE is part of the reason my ma probably took her own life."

"Mr. Tanner," Michaela stated matter-of-factly, "grew up without a mother, recently lost his father, and just found out he has an older brother he never knew existed. He's been searching for you ever since." Frustrated, Michaela stepped away and folded her arms. "Honestly Sully... I don't understand you sometimes. These past grudges you carry inside will eat you up alive if you don't deal with them." She breathed deeply, collecting her thoughts and watching her husband, but his expression didn't change. "The least you can do is hear him out before he leaves town. I know you can be fair and impartial." She stepped closer and embraced him while resting her forehead against his shoulder. "It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

Sully breathed deeply and Michaela felt his tension ease. Turning, he encircled his arms lovingly around this smart and logical woman in appreciation. Michaela squeezed him tighter as he bestowed a kiss upon the top of her head.

"I know you're right," he began, "but I'm so tired of reliving all that hurt. I've had these feelings buried for so long now… I thought they were long gone."

"Apparently they still lie beneath the surface or you wouldn't have acted as you just did."

Warm hands slowly trailed up her arms to her shoulders as he looked into the depths of her eyes. "I guess so." He caressed her shoulders, seeking soothing comfort only touching her could give while he did some serious soul-searching.

"Talk to him, Sully. I think he'll be able to give you some valuable answers."

"Maybe."

"Before he left, he gave me some things to give to you. I set them on the table."

"Things?"

She nodded. "I don't know what they are, but he insisted that you have them."

Together, they ventured to the table where Sully opened the items. They both studied the photograph and the ring in questioning silence. After a few moments, understanding swept through the bewildered mountain man in one thunderous wave. "Michaela… I think these are my parents."

"Oh Sully…"

"I can't be sure though. It's been so long since they died. I hardly remember what they looked like."

Seeking answers, he turned the photograph over and used his knife to loosen the back of the frame. Lifting it off revealed the back of the photograph, confirming his suspicions.

Byron and Victoria Sully

The words were fuzzy, but readable. The presumable date beneath their names was smudged beyond recognition. Comparing the ring to the one the woman wore in the photograph proved her to be its owner. Together they gazed at Sully's parents in amazement.

"Your mother was beautiful."

"Yes, she was."

"Your father looks so handsome. Do you think it's their wedding photo?"

"Probably."

"Too bad we can't read the date."

"Yeah. But at least I know for sure it's them."

"Sully, this is an incredible gift."

"I know." Setting the items back on the table, he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"What was that for?"

"For being so smart." He grinned at her. "Will you put those upstairs in our room? I've got to head out for awhile."

"Gladly." Michaela smiled. "I hope you find him."

"Me too."

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

Despite the approaching darkness of nightfall, Sully headed to town to look for his half-brother. Vin was easy to spot being the only person visible on the street bathed in the light coming from the saloon windows. Concentrating on tightening his horse's saddle, he merely cast a sideways glance at the person approaching on horseback, but made no attempt to acknowledge him.

Sully drew his horse to a halt. "Seems to me, I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me nothin'," Vin bit out evenly. "Pa and I have done just fine without you all these years."

"Fair enough." Sully expected some hostility, but chose not to feed it. "Where ya headed?"

"Tascosa. Got some unfinished business to tend to."

"Can it wait a day or two?"

"I reckon. Why?"

"Just thought you might like a chance to get to know the rest of the family before you leave."

Vin pulled himself up into the saddle and looked Sully in the eye. "I thought that earlier, but my _brother_ wasn't too keen on the idea."

"Well, I happen to know that your brother can be hard-headed," the mountain man admitted. "Sometimes he needs a little time to let things sink in."

"Ya don't say." Vin's stern expression softened and he grinned. "I reckon I might know someone who is a little like that himself."

Discovering a connection between themselves, they instantly felt more at ease.

A moment later, a loud ruckus within the saloon put them on edge. Their horses startled as Hank burst though the swinging doors half dragging a troublemaking customer.

"Get out and stay out!" bellowed the angry barkeep. "No more whiskey for you 'til you pay what ya owe!"

The intoxicated man groaned as he picked himself up from the dirt street and staggered down the road.

Hank turned to retreat back into the saloon, but stopped short of entering when he caught sight of the two leather-clad men on horseback. He blinked noticeably. "You've got to be kidding…" he uttered loudly. Glaring at Sully, he took a semi-steady step and shook his head, "The last thing this town needs is TWO of the likes of you. I need another whiskey." Without looking back, Hank disappeared inside.

Vin glanced at Sully as they both turned their horses out onto the street. "Got a quieter place around here where we can talk?"

"Follow me."

As they rode side by side out of town, Sully struggled with where to begin. He didn't want to judge Vin, but that sawed off shot gun strapped to his thigh spoke volumes. Truett Tanner probably influenced his son in the bounty hunting business, and Sully didn't approve. The memory of once having a bounty placed on his own head for a crime he did not commit made him bristle. Maybe if he told Vin about that, he could convince him to rethink his path in life. Suddenly, Sully knew exactly where to begin. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Do you even remember him?"

"Not much. Just enough to remember how I felt when I learned my ma had married a bounty hunter."

"I don't think she ever knew."

Sully nodded. "I figured as much. She'd been through enough already with burying my brother and then my father. I just couldn't bear to tell her what I knew and cause her more pain."

"How did you find out?"

"Down at the docks. Heard some men talkin' one day. I just couldn't respect him after that."

Vin squared his shoulders, "Guess that means you won't hold much respect for me then."

Sully's assumption about the younger man was correct. He was a bounty hunter just like his pa. "And that matters to you?"

"Some."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Just does. Maybe it's because you're my only kin left. I didn't know you even existed until I learned about you in a letter my father wrote."

"A letter?"

Vin nodded. "I asked him all kinds of questions about my mother while I was growin' up, but he never wanted to talk about her. I didn't know he never stopped loving her all these years."

Disbelief crossed Sully's features.

Vin shrugged in response. "It's in the letter. You can read it later if ya like."

"I'd like that. I'd also like to thank you for the picture of my parents and ma's ring. It's been so long since I've seen them that my memory has faded. I almost didn't recognize them."

"You're welcome."

Sully nodded and continued. "Vin… I want you to know that I appreciate it, but you didn't have to come all the way out here just to give those things to me."

"Yes, I did… It's in Pa's letter. Apparently my father had been carrying those things around with him all these years in case he ever crossed your path. Guess he never stopped lookin' for ya."

Sully was taken aback by the unknown conscience of his step-father. "Maybe I misjudged your father a bit."

"Maybe we both did."

Upon arriving at Sully's lean-to, the pair dismounted.

"I know it ain't much, but it's quiet."

"There's nothin' wrong with quiet," the younger man agreed.

Working together, they quickly gathered wood for a fire. Vin observed his older brother closely while helping him with the task at hand. Sully's movements were sleek as a mountain lion. He seemed to be the quiet, serious sort. No, _reserved_, was more like it. Vin himself was quiet, never long on words. It amused him that he and Sully would have that in common. Despite their resemblances, they had their differences, too. Vin couldn't detect a gun on his brother – he carried a tomahawk instead. A visible influence from his connection with the Indians no doubt. His brother had become an Indian Agent for the government and was married to a lady doctor in the Colorado Territory. If someone had told him he was related to such a man six months ago, he'd tell them to stay away from saloons for awhile. Plum crazy – that's what it was… but it was also his reality now, too.

Neither man spoke as they took turns feeding broken branches to the growing fire. The warmth of its glowing flames mystically attempted to dissolve the wall between the two men. Just before they settled down to enjoy the fire's heat, the steady rhythm of footsteps crackled in the surrounding brush. Vin drew his gun.

Immediately, Sully grabbed the barrel of Vin's mare's leg, pressing the tip down. "Don't. It's probably just Wolf."

"I know it could be a wolf," Vin countered.

The mountain man held firmly to Vin's gun barrel, "No, not _a wolf_ - just Wolf." Sully barely got the words out when his furry companion appeared within the fire's light. He let go of Vin's gun and stooped to greet his long-time friend.

In disbelief, Vin holstered his weapon. "You _own_ a wolf?"

"No… no one owns Wolf. We're friends… have been for a long time." Sully made himself comfortable on the ground close to the fire and Wolf curled up next to him.

Vin joined them, seating himself close to the fire across from his half-brother and his wolf. "Amazing. Does your wife know about him?"

"Know about him?" Sully chuckled. "Sure does. Sometimes he sleeps in the homestead with us."

"And Dr. Mike is alright with you being an Indian Agent too?"

"I have her full support – always have when it comes to standing up for the Indians."

"She sure sounds different from most women I've seen."

"She is. I felt an instant connection with Michaela before I ever talked to her." As he spoke, Sully stroked Wolf's coat. "Before we officially met, she and I both stood up against prejudice towards the Indians in the mercantile. It was then that I knew she was different than most folks."

"So, how did my Indian Agent brother come to marry a lady doctor? That's a heck of a combination, if ya ask me."

The mountain man chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Content, Wolf now rested his head on Sully's thigh. Watching the two of them, Vin felt a bit envious. His brother was definitely a very unique person.

"Michaela came out here from Boston when Colorado Springs needed a doctor. At first most of the town wouldn't give her the time of day, but I knew she had a good heart the first time I saw her at the mercantile. After a time, we got to know each other… now we're married."

"So ya don't feel shackled down or anything?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know. Seems like that's all the men in the saloons complain about when they mention their wives so I figure, why bother." He glanced warily at his brother, "Why'd you bother gettin' married? You were free – could do as you pleased."

"Why'd I bother?"

Vin nodded.

"Love. Just didn't want to live another day without her." He paused briefly. "Sure I gave up some freedoms – she did too, but marriage has many benefits."

Vin grinned, "Yeah, there is _that_ I suppose."

Sully leveled a disciplining glance at the younger man. "It's more than that – much more." He tossed another piece of wood on the fire. There's something to be said for setting down roots… for family." The mountain man paused momentarily for reflection. "Having someone to come home to after a long hard day – someone who believes in you, and loves you… despite all your faults."

"So you really don't feel nailed down then?"

Sully shook his head. "Nope. Michaela and I are a team."

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"Hopefully Vin, someday you won't have to."

Silence fell between the two men, each lost in their own thoughts. The older man grasped a long stick and poked at the burning wood, making the fire crackle as he stirred its glowing embers.

Vin mulled over his brother's words. Out of nowhere, the personal greeting he unexpectedly received from Dr. Mike when she mistook him for Sully erupted in his mind. He'd never witnessed any wife ever greet her husband so warmly. But then again, he and his father never stayed in one place long enough to get to know many people. Maybe there could be more to marriage than the grumps in the saloons let on after all. Vin cleared his throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you run out on my pa and me?"

Sully ceased stirring the fire and faced the younger man. "To be honest, Vin… I've spent most of my life burying the hate I felt for you and your father. You showin' up now just brings it all back."

Vin looked at him with steely blue eyes. The sting of betrayal singed his brain.

Sully set the long stick he'd been poking the fire with aside and met his brother's stern gaze. "I took off because I couldn't bear to bury another brother again." He drew an unhurried breath and the younger man didn't rush him. "First was my brother, Vincent, then half a year later, my pa. My mother married your father not long after she was widowed and that never set right with me. Ma died a few days after you were born." Sully breathed deeply again. "You weren't supposed to survive. Once she died, I just couldn't deal with another funeral. Besides… I never liked Truett Tanner for trying to step into my pa's shoes so fast."

Vin nodded, understanding the truth and finally accepting it. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "My pa died a few months ago. He left behind this letter. Until I learned what was in it, I never knew you even existed." He handed the envelope to Sully then pulled out a harmonica to play while he waited.

Low, rueful tones drifted away on the dampening night air as Sully leaned closer to the fire, using its light to view the words. Just like Vin, he was taken aback by the letter's contents. Lost pieces of his past finally fell into place. His angry heart started to heal… and forgive.

Vin pocketed the harmonica when Sully gave him back the letter and the two men silently acknowledged their biological connection. Sully was the first to speak.

"How about riding out with me to the reservation in the morning?"

"You sure?"

"I think it might do us both some good if we spent a little more time together, don't you?" He stood, extended his hand in friendship, and Vin accepted. "Ya got a place to stay tonight?"

"I was gonna ask about a room at the saloon, but if it's alright with you, I'd surely like to hang out here. I've got a bedroll."

"Suit yourself."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Reaching an unspoken truce, Sully mounted his horse. Wolf moved to the horse's side intent on following them home.

"See ya tomorrow morning then. We'll leave from the homestead."

"I'll be there."

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

After arriving bright and early at the Sully homestead, Vin hitched his horse to a fence post while he waited. A day spent with his Indian Agent brother at the reservation suited him just fine. Glancing around he noted Sully's horse already in the corral with the reins and bridal intact. He shouldn't be long. Figuring his next of kin was in the barn retrieving a saddle, Vin wandered inside. The sight his eyes beheld was not one that he ever expected. Halfway down the barn's center aisle stood his half-brother wrapped securely in the arms of his wife, the town's lady doctor. Each of them were so enamored with the other, they never paid Vin any mind. Unable to redirect his eyes, he watched them share a kiss… a very long, tender, savory kiss. Vin had never witnessed anything like it. He knew he should back out the door and give them some privacy, but his feet refused to move. Unwillingly, they rooted him to the ground to witness this incredible display of love and devotion. His heart swelled as he imagined dimensions of marital intimacy he never dreamed possible. Heck, Sully's wife was already pregnant so that couldn't be the driving force behind this intimate show of affection. They were how old? And probably married how long?

Vin's eyes witnessed Sully's hands amorously trace down his wife's slender back beneath her glorious long brown mane. He molded her to him as if he just couldn't bear to let her go. With a bit of envy and lightly crimson tainted cheeks, Vin finally forced his way out of the barn. If his father loved his mother half as much as the connection he just witnessed between Sully and his wife, then it's no wonder he couldn't get over her for the rest of his days. Vin's once sour thoughts on marriage clouded. With his mind now confused by mixed emotions, he patiently waited for Sully outside at the corral…. and waited….. and waited. _What was taking those two so long to say good-bye?_ His face flushed as he grinned and shuffled his feet. _Stupid question._ Guess if he had a woman who loved him like that, he'd be in no hurry to leave either. Leaning his back against the fence rail, his mind continued to taunt him. _I didn't think that pregnant women could…whoa boy! That kind of thinking will get ya nothin' but trouble._ "I ain't goin' there," he muttered aloud to no one.

"Ain't goin' where?"

The unexpected voice startled him – nearly putting him flat on the ground. Vin shook off the internal shock and turned to the man who just spoke to him. Sully approached him from the barn. "Ah… no place… just thinkin' out loud, I guess."

"I didn't expect ya quite so early," the mountain man admitted as he led his horse from the corral.

Vin checked his horse's cinch, "I figured as much."

The older man closed the corral gate. "You did?"

Vin nodded. "I've been here awhile."

"Oh." Sully paused momentarily, then without another word, mounted his horse.

The professional tracker's eyes widened, "You ride bareback?"

"On occasion."

Vin saddled up. "I'm impressed." He glanced back at the barn door as Sully's wife emerged into view. Her long flowing mane was now pinned up neatly.

Sully cast his half-brother a silent warning, but it wasn't necessary.

The younger man tipped his hat respectfully. "Morning, Dr. Mike."

She smiled, returned the greeting then stood alongside Sully's horse, her hand lightly resting on her husband's knee. The couple's loving gaze locked – even their eyes smiled at each other. "Be careful today," she requested.

"You do the same." Reaching out, Sully caressed her shoulder.

"I promise."

Bending down then, Sully kissed her. Astonishment gripped Vin's brain. These two were really something. Somehow he never thought that true love and romance existed once couples married and the stresses of daily life took over. His brother and his wife's sudden presence in his life now proved him wrong.

After breaking the kiss, Sully rebalanced himself on his horse. "Promise me you'll wait for Matthew to drive you into town."

"I will."

"He'll be bringing ya home this afternoon, too."

"I won't forget."

"Anything happens, you send someone to the reservation for me."

"Sully, I'm fine, the baby's fine – we still have another month of waiting left."

The father-to-be could hardly take his eyes off her. Vin never realized until now that love between a husband and wife could run so deep.

"Mr. Tanner?"

Vin's name spoken aloud jarred him unexpectedly. When did he become such a day dreamer? "Ma'am?"

"Will you help keep my husband occupied today so he doesn't worry so much?"

"I'll do my best," he agreed, somewhat amused yet clearly sensing her love for his brother.

Sully grinned at his concerned wife. She knew him well. "I'll try to be home for supper."

The long road to the Indian reservation gave the two men plenty of time to get acquainted. Sully filled his half-brother in on his job as Indian Agent and the current demands of his boss, Superintendent Hazen. Hazen pressed Sully to follow government orders without question. These orders included, forcing the Indian men to cut their hair, and making the children wear white man's clothing. After that came the building of a school plus replacing all the teepees with wooden cabins that looked more like shacks, and then constructing a church.

Sully hated what the white man was doing to his Indian friends. Disheartened, he shook his head as he went through the list. "The government doesn't care about preserving the Indians and their heritage; they're trying to make them into white men."

"Most white men I know would agree with the government," Vin chimed in.

"Yeah… well, I ain't like most white men."

"Me neither."

Sully cast a questioning glance in Vin's direction.

Vin smiled at his brother's surprise. "You heard me right. Pa and I used to do some trading with the Indians… even lived among them once in a while, especially when we'd hunt buffalo."

"Most white men are also in too much of a hurry to kill off the buffalo," Sully added.

"I know. I've seen it myself, but Pa and I only hunted what we needed to survive while chasing outlaws. We'd use the skins to trade with the Indians in exchange for permission to safely cross their lands. We got to know some of the tribes pretty good."

Sully smiled and nodded approvingly. Maybe Vin and Truett had some decency in them after all.

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

Time spent at the reservation went quickly. Even though the Indians Vin met seemed disgruntled and untrusting when it came to the army, most of them felt the exact opposite about Sully. A few of the Indians recognized Vin as a hunter-tracker who, on occasion, traded fairly with them, and their greetings were friendly. Meeting Cloud Dancing, Sully's long time Cheyenne friend and self-appointed brother, really opened Vin's eyes to the true merits of his Indian Agent brother and his lady doctor wife.

While Sully busied himself learning the current concerns of wary Indians, Cloud Dancing talked long of the many times Sully stood up for his people, the Cheyenne, and how often Dr. Mike attended to their medical needs. Vin could hear the deep appreciation in Cloud Dancing's voice and this filled Vin with a sense of pride for being related to the righteous couple, even if he hadn't known them for very long.

The ride back to Sully's homestead seemed relaxed and easy. The visit to the reservation went well despite the usual problems with new government rules and a depleting food supply.

"It must be hard on you to see what the government is doing to the Indians," Vin began, hoping to stir up some conversation and learn more about his brother's life.

"It is," the mountain man confirmed. "Seems like no matter what I do, the government keeps hurtin' them more."

"You could always resign."

"I thought of that once, but then who would take my place? Probably someone who could care less about what happens to them. I can't let that happen."

"They're lucky to have you for a friend."

"Depends on how ya look at it, Vin. I feel lucky to have them as friends."

Vin's Indian Agent brother was definitely not the glory seeking type and this made the young bounty hunter admire his recently acquired brother all the more. "Thanks for askin' me along to the reservation with you today. I really liked talkin' to your friend, Cloud Dancing."

"Cloud Dancing is a medicine man. He taught Michaela many things about Indian medicine over the years. They've become really good friends."

"It amazes me that your wife isn't prejudiced when it comes to Indians."

"Michaela's different. That's what made me take notice of her in the first place."

"So how long have you two been married?"

"Just about a year."

Vin nearly choked on the breath he drew in. Shocked, he put his horse into an immediate halt. "Only about a year?"

Sully chuckled as he reined in his horse to face his bewildered brother. "I take it you caught a glimpse of our older children when you came to the homestead yesterday."

Vin nodded, "I could see them standing not far behind ya."

"Colleen and Brian are adopted. Their older brother, Matthew, is already of age and on his own."

"What happened to their folks?"

"Their mother died from a rattlesnake bite. Before she passed on, she asked Michaela to take care of her three children."

Sully nudged his horse to begin walking again. Vin did the same.

"And their Pa?"

"Abandoned them when Brian was just a baby. He finally signed some papers so we could legally adopt them."

Vin nodded with understanding. The more he learned about his brother, the more fascinated he became. Before he could ask another question, Sully asked him one.

"Vin, I hope you don't mind me askin', but… yesterday, you mentioned you'd be headed to Tascosa. Another bounty?"

The tracker could tell from Sully's tone that he didn't approve, but like him, it was obvious his new brother wanted to learn more about his life too. "More or less," Vin began. "Only the bounty is on my own head this time."

Now it was Sully's turn to be stunned. He quickly halted his horse.

Vin reined in his mount next to Sully's. "You heard me right big brother. There's a price on my own head for a murder I didn't commit."

Sully remained speechless. His eyes non-judging as Vin continued.

"Pa and I were trackin' this murderin' sack of dirt named Eli Joe. Ever hear of him?"

Sully shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"He's wanted in Texas for the murder of two families. Awhile back, Pa and I were hot on his trail and we were pretty sure he knew it, too. He stayed half a day's ride ahead of us, but we were careful and didn't fall for none of his tricks to try and lose us."

Reaching for his canteen, Vin took a much needed swallow of water. Sully did the same. After nudging their horses into a leisurely walk again, Vin continued.

"One day, his tracks led up to a small farm. Pa and I searched around the area, but all we could see was Eli's horse still saddled in the corral. We couldn't find anyone… until we checked the barn. There, in a dark corner with his back against some hay bales was Eli nappin' under his big sombrero and serape poncho he always wore. I could see his gun in his hand like he was there just waitin' for us. It didn't take long for us to discover that he was already dead. Put a bullet right through his own heart. Guess he knew we'd catch him and this way out was better than a noose. The closest town was Tascosa so we put Eli's body over the saddle of his horse and took him to collect the bounty. We needed some supplies so I told Pa I could handle things with the sheriff while he went to the town mercantile."

Vin paused and shook his head. "To make a long story short, the dead man wasn't Eli. He set us up. Lucky for me I was faster on the draw than the sheriff. Since there was no way to prove I'd been framed, I took off out of town and headed deep into Indian territory where I knew I'd be welcome, but the sheriff and his posse wouldn't be. Days later, Pa caught up with me there. After a few weeks we were on the move again, layin' low, and watchin' our backs while we hunted for Eli." Approaching a shallow creek, they stopped to let their horses take on water. "When I find him, I'm taking him back to Tascosa so I can clear my name."

"What makes you think you can get this Eli to tell the truth?"

Vin's eyes danced with amusement. "I've lived with the Kiowa and Comanche from time to time. I've come to know a thing or two about gettin' the truth out of someone."

Sully nodded in understanding. Knowing the Cheyenne as well as he did, even though they were a peaceful tribe, they had their ways as well. "Ya know, Vin, just because there's a wanted sign posted on someone, that doesn't mean they're guilty of the crime they are accused of."

"I know that now."

"Everyone should be given a fair trial."

"Yeah, but when they're wanted dead or alive, most of the time it's easiest to take them in dead."

"Your pa teach ya that?"

"Didn't have to. It's just the way he did things most times."

"And once you were wanted for a murder you didn't commit?"

"We never talked about that much. We basically focused on our next target and catchin' Eli Joe." He paused briefly before adding, "But I think maybe Eli caught up with us somehow. I think the bullet that killed my father was actually meant for me. Got no proof, though – just a gut feeling."

Sully glanced at their surroundings, keenly tuning in even more distinctly to the woodsy sounds around them, trying to sense if they were being followed.

"Don't worry, Sully. Eli ain't tailin' me now."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause he had his chance at me last night when I stayed at your lean-to. Most likely, he trailed me to the army fort and then got tired of waitin' since I was there for nearly five days."

The tracker's story kept getting more tangled and twisted the longer he talked. With their horses watered, they crossed the creek and continued the long ride home.

Vin noticed his brother's puzzled expression as they journeyed on. "You're probably wonderin' what I was doin' at an army fort, huh."

"It crossed my mind," Sully admitted.

"Believe it or not, I was lookin' for you."

"Me?"

Vin nodded. "I shared Pa's letter with the preacher who buried him and he mentioned reading in the papers about a newly appointed Indian Agent named Sully. We didn't know if it was you or not, but it was a place to start. Reverend Augur said the nearest army fort would probably know what territory Indian Agents were assigned. I just didn't count on waitin' five days for the colonel in charge to show up since no one else there knew anything about Indian Agents. Their grub wasn't bad, and the poker was good, so I didn't mind the wait so much. Guess it paid off by getting' Eli off my tail… at least for now."

"Yeah, but with that price on your head, there could be others lookin' for ya, too."

"I realize that. I need to keep on the move. Eli will too. I have a feeling he's goin' to be hard to find."

Sully nodded in agreement then kicked his horse into a lope. Vin followed suit. After riding for awhile at this faster pace, they gave their horses a break and pulled them back into a leisurely walk again. Vin adjusted his worn Stetson then broke the silence.

"So, Sully… care to share anything else with your younger brother? I figure I've done plenty of talkin'… it's your turn now."

Sully cocked his head, giving Vin a sideways glance. "I was just thinkin' that it's lucky you and your pa didn't come lookin' for me a few years back. I once had a price on my own head."

Vin couldn't believe his ears. "What for?"

"Treason."

"Treason? You? I find that kind of hard to believe."

"The army saw me during a raid and accused me of helping the Indians destroy part of the railroad. In truth, I was trying to stop them, but the army would never believe that."

The mountain man urged his mount forward into a faster walk. Vin matched their pace.

"The people of Colorado Springs," Sully continued, "knew I'd never help the Indians do wrong, so they made up a story that I was in town. The army dropped the charges."

"Good thing since you were innocent."

"That's my point, Vin. Just because someone's picture ends up on a wanted poster doesn't mean that they're guilty."

"Like I said before, I realize that now."

"So maybe you'll rethink what you want to do with your life?"

"Guess it couldn't hurt to think about it some."

"Good. We best get these horses movin' faster if we want to make supper."

Vin immediately interpreted Sully's daring grin. The race was on!

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

While Brian and Colleen helped Michaela prepare dinner, they bombarded her with questions about the mysterious man who came to the door last night asking for Sully. All their mother would divulge was that Mr. Tanner believed he and Sully were related.

"He HAS to be related to Pa," Brian concluded. "Anyone would have to be blind to not see how much they look like each other."

"Their resemblance is quite remarkable," Michaela agreed, fighting a light blush that foretold the embarrassing reason she knew this only too well.

"I think their eyes are even the same color," Colleen added.

"Really?" Michaela played innocent.

"You were standing closer… you didn't notice?!"

"Apparently not as much as you."

"I like his coat… it's a lot like the one Sully's making."

"Yes, Brian," Michaela agreed. "It certainly is."

Just then the three of them heard the front door open.

"Michaela!" Sully called out as his very pregnant wife with the kids in tow appeared from the kitchen. "Can we set an extra place for dinner?"

"Certainly," Michaela smiled approvingly. "Mr. Tanner, feel free to hang your things by the door. I'm glad you'll be joining us."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Now seeing the two men side by side, Colleen and Brian, mimicking stone statues, remained glued in place. The men were even the same height. Vin noticed the kids staring and grinned. He too never dreamed he would resemble his older sibling so much.

Light conversation at dinner consisted mostly of details from Brian and Colleen about their day in school. Colleen also told their guest of her plans to attend medical college. Michaela then filled her husband and Vin in on her extra busy day at the clinic – a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and two sets of stitches. Despite the lively chit-chat, the kids' curiosity about Mr. Tanner registered clearly on their faces, but out of respect for Sully, they didn't pry figuring he would tell them what he wanted them to know in time.

Toward the end of their meal, after Sully finished recounting the day's visit to the reservation to Michaela and the kids, talk turned back to their guest and now Sully revealed just how Vin and he were related. The children were amazed and excited for their pa since now he had a real brother after all.

The family made Vin feel very welcome. In fact, he couldn't recall experiencing a feeling like this before in his whole life. Respecting his new-founded extended family, he decided that honesty would be the best policy. Michaela knew he was a bounty hunter from reading his pa's letter, but the children didn't. Vin also felt the need to come clean with the three of them concerning his current status as a wanted man. He greatly appreciated the fact that Sully chose not to disclose all his life's details to his family, but allowed Vin to decide just how much of himself he wanted to reveal.

Once Vin finished filling Michaela and the children in on all he told to Sully earlier, like Sully, no one seemed to judge him harshly. He felt accepted for who he was despite the obvious lack of approval for his chosen profession.

Colleen was most intrigued with all the towns the tracker had traveled to in his life. Vin confirmed that it was indeed interesting to visit so many places, but it did nothing for him when it came to education.

"Colleen… would you believe me if I told you that I can't even read." Shocking them all, everyone stilled as Vin forcefully swallowed his pride. "It's true – not a single word. Sure I can print and recognize my own name, but that's about all the schoolin' I've had."

Vin was taken aback by the expressions of the family before him. No one scrutinized him. Instead, their eyes held sympathy for his lack of a proper education. Their compassion eased his embarrassment.

"So you see, Colleen… there is somethin' to be said for stayin' in one place and goin' to school every day. That's somethin' that I never had – but you do. You've got your whole life ahead of you for seeing everything there is to see across this whole land."

"Guess you're right," Colleen admitted.

Michaela and Sully were both pleased with Vin's comments.

"That's a really nice gun, Mr. Tanner," Brian emphasized as he observed it hanging in its' holster on the peg next to Vin's coat. "I've never seen one like that before."

"Some people call it a mare's leg, Brian. It's easier to carry than a rifle or shot gun and has more distance than a pistol."

Brian nodded in understanding. "I've read about them a few times in some of those dime novels."

"Well I don't know much about dime novels, but it's a necessary part of my job. Part of being a bounty hunter is accepting all the risks that go along with it. My pa paid a high price. Guess that'll be my lot too unless I get things straightened out. Bounty huntin' pays a good wage though. Many times bringin' in one outlaw will pay more than most men could ever make in a whole year."

"Wow," Brian and Colleen echoed in unison.

"Money ain't everything," stated Sully's parental tone.

"Your pa's right, kids," Vin confirmed. "Money ain't everything. I've come to realize that it's how ya look at yourself and what ya do with your life that matters. Just look at your parents – your ma's a doctor. She helps people. Your pa's an Indian Agent – he helps the Indians the best he can. They both have a clear path to follow." He paused briefly for reflection. "I reckon my path's been a bit murky these past few years."

The table grew quiet while Vin talked. This professional outlaw tracker had a lot weighing on his mind.

"You know, Vin," Michaela began, "It's never too late to learn."

"Or change your path in life," Sully chimed in while sympathizing with his younger brother. He'd been there before, not knowing how to find his own direction many times in his life.

Vin nodded knowing that they spoke the truth. "Been thinkin' about that for a few months now. Guess I still need to figure things out some." He stood and acknowledged the womenfolk, "Thank you kindly, Dr. Mike… Colleen, for supper. I'm much obliged."

Sully stood to gather up a few dishes. Vin picked up his plate, but Michaela stopped him.

"Vin, you're our guest," the lady doctor stated frankly. "Why don't you take your coffee outside onto the porch. Sully and I can handle this." She gathered a few dishes then disappeared into the kitchen with her husband.

Guest or not, Vin decided to help anyway. There'd be plenty of time for relaxing on the porch later. Grabbing his plate, he headed for the kitchen. Rounding a slight turn, he stopped dead in his tracks. _Amazing. Don't these two ever get tired of each other?_ Despite the clinking of dishes being picked up off the table behind him and the slight flush he suddenly felt on his face, Vin couldn't tear his eyes away. Michaela stood between her husband's feet leaning into him while Sully rested his back against the counter. Wrapped possessively within each other's arms, their lips proclaimed enthusiastic expressions of love without words. The tenderness, affectionate devotion, and passion Vin witnessed couldn't be denied. Despite the couples' heated embrace, their caresses remained respectful for each other as if cherishing their marital union. Envious, yet truly happy for his brother and his wife, he now wanted a marriage exactly like this someday.

Realizing that sending him to the front porch with his coffee really meant that they wanted a few moments of privacy, he turned to allow them to have it. Colleen and Brian were headed toward the kitchen with more dishes, but he lassoed them each with an arm. "I think your ma and pa have the dishes handled." He pressed them back towards the table where he encouraged them to leave their plates.

Brian looked at him inquisitively. "Are they kissin' again?"

Dumbstruck, Vin nearly choked at the boy's bluntness.

Brian chuckled at Vin's reaction. "I figured as much. It ain't often that we're not supposed to help with the dishes."

Vin laughed. "They do this a lot?"

"They don't even need mistletoe anymore," the boy offered with a mischievous expression.

Colleen smiled dreamily, "I think it's romantic."

Vin grinned in agreement, "I think you're right. Say… how about you two joining me on the porch? I'll play some tunes on my harmonica for ya."

Brian nearly burst with excitement and eagerly dashed up the stairs to retrieve his. Soon, the soft tone of dual harmonicas permeated the air. It wasn't long before Michaela and Sully joined the threesome on the porch. Vin knew many tunes and Brian accompanied him with the ones he'd learned. The music continued until nearly nightfall.

Once Vin took notice of the sun disappearing on the horizon he stood and pocketed his harmonica. "Well folks, it's been fun, but I best be goin'."

"We'd like you to stay, Vin," came Sully's unexpected invitation.

Vin smiled. "Thanks, but I reckon it'd be safer for everyone if I went back to the lean-to."

The mountain man, his wife and kids, all rose to their feet.

"We insist," Sully proceeded while casting a glance at his wife. "Michaela and I already discussed it. You're part of our family now and we don't feel you'd be putting anyone at risk here by stayin' for awhile. 'Least until you figure out where you're headed."

"That's right kind of you. I'd like to sleep in your barn then, just to be sure."

"In the house with us, Vin," Michaela stated point blank. "We have a spare guest room that's not in use - yet." To emphasize her point her hand caressed the top curve of the new life she carried. "Besides," she continued, "Wolf is always on the alert."

Vin never felt so welcome in all his life. He felt accepted… almost loved. Was that what being part of a family felt like? "You're all sure about this?" There was no mistaking the warm smiles bestowed upon him now. Family… what a wonderful feeling.

"Hey, kids," Sully began, "How about helping your Uncle Vin get settled."

The younger man grinned. '_Uncle Vin' - a man could get used to that._

"I'll stable his horse," Brian announced excitedly.

"I'll show him the guest room," Colleen volunteered. She grasped Vin's hand and towed him into the homestead then up the stairs.

Family - yes, a man could definitely get used to this.

Hours later, walking gingerly down the wooden staircase to avoid waking the others, Vin, unable to let his mind rest, decided to seek some water from the kitchen. Spying Sully sitting in a chair within the glow from the flames flickering in the hearth made him change his mind. Wolf lay loyally at his brother's feet, absorbing the fire's warmth. The keen animal merely shifted his eyes as Vin approached to acknowledge his presence. It wasn't until Vin stepped before Sully that he realized that his brother had fallen asleep – and he wasn't alone. Curled on his lap with her head tucked beneath his chin and resting against his chest, slept his adoring wife. These two were unlike any married couple Vin had ever encountered before. After being mesmerized by their closeness for a few seconds, he respectfully took a step intending to leave the sleeping lovers alone. Sully stirred. His eyes opened to reveal surprise at his younger brother's unexpected presence.

"I'm sorry," Vin began in a low tone. "I thought you were alone."

"You need to talk?" Sully moved to gently wake his wife, but Vin stopped him.

"No, don't wake her," he requested softly. "She needs her rest… she works hard."

Sully's appreciation showed clearly on his face. "Yes, she does."

"I just came down for some water. When I saw you here, I thought I'd let you know that I really appreciate your hospitality, but I need to be headin' out tomorrow."

"So soon?"

Vin nodded. "You know as well as I do that the longer I say in one place, the easier it will be for trouble to find me. My conscience won't let me chance putting you or your family at risk." When Sully remained absorbed in quiet acknowledgement of his statement, Vin knew they were on the same page. "Sides… between you, Preacher Augur, and pa's letter, I'm pretty sure I know what path I need to follow now."

"That's good."

"It feels good – feels right," he confirmed in a low whisper. "I also want to thank you," he stole a warm glance at his sleeping sister-in-law, "you and Michaela," he corrected, "for showing me a side of family life… of marriage… that I never thought possible."

"Marriage is what you make of it, Vin. All ya got to do is want it and make time for each other – no matter what."

"It's pretty obvious you know what you're talkin' about." He smiled at the two of them. "See ya in the morning."

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

Vin already had his horse brushed and was working to adjust the saddle's cinch when Michaela, Sully and the kids emerged from the homestead. Brian and Colleen, heading off to school, said their good-byes first.

"You'll write to us, won't you Uncle Vin?" Brian requested as he threw his arms around the younger version of his pa.

"Sure will, Brian." Vin earnestly returned his hug. "Soon as I learn how – that's a promise." He paused to look down at the boy, "You keep practicing that harmonica."

"I promise."

It was Colleen's turn. "We're sure going to miss you," she said in the midst of their good-bye embrace.

"I'm sure gonna miss you too," he squeezed her tighter. "More than you know. Good luck with your studies in medical school."

"Thanks, Uncle Vin. If you ever get married, will you invite us to the wedding?"

"Sure thing."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Vin extended an arm, inviting Brian in for a final group hug. "You two best be headin' off to school."

Reluctantly, Colleen and Brian agreed, picked up their books and scurried down the road. They exchanged a final wave before disappearing around the bend.

Vin anchored his thumbs on his gun belt. "Those are two great kids ya got there."

"We think so," Michaela happily agreed. She seemed aglow this morning with the promise of motherhood just around the corner. Just then the baby kicked, making her jump. "Looks like this one wants to say good-bye, too." Michaela embraced her newly acquired brother-in-law. "You're already missed."

"Thank you, Dr. Mike. I hope someday to luck out like my brother did when he found you."

"I think you're special too, Vin."

The two men shook hands then embraced each other in a brotherly hug that ended with a swift pat on the back. Sully spoke first.

"Let us know where you end up so we can tell you if you have a new niece or nephew."

"I will." He turned then and mounted his horse.

Michaela shaded her eyes from the morning sun as she looked up at her newly acquired brother-in-law. "Do you have any clue where you might be going?"

"I've decided to use my skills with a gun to help protect innocent people instead of bringing the guilty in."

Michaela and Sully both smiled with approval and Vin continued.

"A few weeks back, I heard some men talkin' in a saloon about a rowdy town called Four Corners. It's just north of here in the Wyoming Territory. They were joking about the chaos there sayin' sheriffs often come and go with the sun. Just thought that'd be a good place to start." He shifted more comfortably in the saddle. "Right after my father died, Reverend Augur mentioned the same town to me. I reckon that must mean they really need the help."

Sully nodded. It sounded good to him too. "What about that business you need to tend to in Tascosa?"

"I'll get that resolved one of these days." He cocked his head so the rim of his hat shielded the rising sun. "Who knows… maybe my trouble in Tascosa will find me in Four Corners one day."

Sully reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet pouch containing his mother's ring and also Truett's letter he found perched on the mantle above the hearth. "I want you to have these."

"What for?" Vin glanced at the letter. "Ya know I can't read."

"But you will someday," Sully countered. "Maybe that town Four Corners has a real fine teacher who just might want to help you. I figure once you learn, your father's letter will be something you'll want to read for yourself."

Vin smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." He tucked the letter into his coat pocket then tried to hand back the small velvet pouch. "My father wanted you to have this though."

"You keep it," Sully insisted. "I already bought Michaela an engagement ring… 'sides… I have a feeling you'll be needin' it a lot sooner than you think."

Grinning and giving in, Vin tucked it next to the letter. "I'll send you a telegram when I get settled."

"You better," Sully teased, "or it will be me trackin' you down next time."

"I doubt that, big brother," he countered glancing at Michaela and her enlarged form as a sly smile crossed his features. "I think your hands will be plenty full here real soon."

Sully nodded as Vin tipped his hat toward the happy couple then spurred his horse into motion.

The mountain man kept his arms firmly anchored around his wife as they watched his brother ride away. Michaela was the first to speak.

"Isn't it amazing, Sully? All along I thought he could help give you some answers about your past, but in the end, you helped him with answers surrounding his future as well." She turned in his arms and embraced him. "It's so nice to know that you have a brother out there somewhere."

Sully smiled warmly at his loving wife then kissed her soundly. He couldn't have agreed with her more.

DQ-M7*******DQ-M7******* DQ-M7

A very sincere thank you to Anne M., for your valuable editing comments and for publishing my Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman fanfiction stories on your lovely website. Also for the beautiful banner and layout you created for this story. Your artistic talents amaze me.

Also, a very special thank you to Ren (FFnet - sunsetdreamer) for introducing me to my second favorite western TV series, "The Magnificent Seven." I wouldn't have been inspired to write this story if it hadn't been for you.

30


End file.
